Holiday!
by Gemini Emerald Amethyst Malfoy
Summary: A holiday started it all..and no-one expected it to end like this.. rated M. HG/MF, DM/GW, AP/LL, BZ/LB, GG/PP and TN/PP
1. A Holiday to start a new beginning

Summery: A holiday started it all… and no one expected it to end like this …

Also this story does not follow the DH ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... Wishing I did but not that Lucky: P

Also, many of you may have read some of this, and I haven't updated in 4 years, but that's because I wanted to fix the first chapter up (added some more lines, to make the story flow) and I didn't have time till recently, so there will be new stuff within the chapter and its really long cause I combined all the chapters I had. But now I promise that updates will be more frequent and my writing possibly better I also think people should write more Marcus and Hermione Hint to _Severus' Malfoy Maiden__ ;)_, and for without her urging for me to continue a little while ago, I probably wouldn't have had the urge to write once more.

* * *

_Italics: Hermione's thoughts_

**Bold: Marcus's thoughts**

In the times after the war, the wizarding world was devastated. There were not enough people to replenish the people that had been killed fighting in a megalomaniac's vendetta and hypocrisy against the muggleborn, muggles and half bloods. Even though many Purebloods gave up their views on blood purity, and some even went as far as marrying muggleborn, half bloods and the occasional muggle.

However not enough Purebloods changed their opinions and caused problems during the restoration period, of Hogwarts and their world. The problem was that these Purebloods thought that they were doing the right thing, they were afraid of losing themselves and the traditions that the wizarding world worked so hard to keep in place and the fact that it had been ingrained into many of them that muggles and muggleborns would make their offspring less powerful. The Purebloods, who were crazy about these views either ended up in Azkaban or killed in scuffles with Aurors.

While the wizarding world was at peace, it still had a long way to go and the ministry was considering many laws that while seemed like a good idea could possibly start a whole other problem for them. It was released that the ministry was going to implement a marriage law, one that required so much from everyone that was of age, the people who had already given up so much of their lives and had to, now give up more. While people were not happy about it, they saw the reasoning behind it. As many wished to now live their lives, it would take to long for the wizarding world to thrive once more if this measure was not put in place, but it did not stop them from panicking and being furious at the ministry.

Hermione Granger was one of the people affected, and to say she wasn't happy was an understatement.

***Hermione's Flat***

"Hermione you need to come out of there" Luna Lovegood pleaded with her.

"Why, why do I need to? The ministry might do something else to me and everyone else" Hermione yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Sweetie, this isn't helping, so this is what we are going to do. We are going to have brunch at the restaurant and talk about this." Ginny chimed in. "So get yourself dressed or I'll do it" she then ordered, while twirling her wand dangerously.

Hermione pulled my head from underneath her pillow and glared at the door, she hopped up and opened her bathroom door and began to undress, first her hair came out of the hair band it was held in and then pulled her shirt, socks and shorts off, then her underwear. Hermione turned on the shower and hopped in.

_Why is it always me, after everything I've done to save this bloody world this is how the ministry repays me especially Kingsley, he knows exactly what we gave up and yet he pulls a stunt like this and not only is he doing to it to me who has sacrificed so much but also everyone else who sacrificed themselves and lost family members, even though we are having to doing it does not mean I like it at all, its barbaric, I thought this was the 21__st__ Century not the middle ages. I suppose I have Luna, Ginny, and surprisingly Lavender, Padma and Pavarti as well._

She hopped out of the shower and grabbed a big fluffy towel; it was a comfort to her. Hermione went into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans, boots and a shirt and a leather jacket, ever since the war she had decided that she would live everyday as they come, but also be sensible but the first thing that changed was her hair.

She walked into her living room and Luna and Ginny stood up and Hermione grabbed her wallet and keys and left the building. They wandered around and found that nice Italian restaurant that was hidden well but they had been to a couple of times. Lavender, Pavarti and Padma were waiting at the entrance for them, the girls all hugged and were seated at a table.

"I cannot believe this, that they are doing this too ME" Padma whined even though she had put a brave face on in Hermione's flat.

Lavender let her head hit the table with a groan. "For Christ sake Padma pull yourself together, we do not have time for this" Lavender said, which would shock many by remembering how she was in school, but after the war Lavendar had realised what kind of reputation she had caused herself and because of the attack by Greyback, she now also had a stronger personality which meant people weren't able to walk all over her.

"Guys, or well girls, we cannot afford to fight with each other, the nargles are playing with our emotions, and we are all in this mess together." Luna replied, with a dreamy voice but with determination, who while was quite brilliant still loved the mythical creatures that her father and herself occasionally hunted together.

The girls weren't quite sure if that was because they wanted time together as a family since the imprisonment since the war or just because they were extremely like minded and would not judge one another.

"So, we are young and we are free, at the moment." The look passed Ginny's face was extremely pained to have to add those last words.

"So why don't we go away for a while, on a holiday" Ginny said with a hint of excitement.

"Ginny your bloody brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked the rest of the girls confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Well if we go away, we can relax and regroup and think about this law and make a game plan." Hermione continued.

When this thought came out of Hermione's mouth all the girls smiled and thought Hermione is preparing to fight for the rights of the wizarding world once more. They, then looked at each other and began to plan where they would go and what story they would tell people, such as their families, friends and workplaces (the Ministry, Daily Prophet etc), as they ate the food that had arrived at their table. They dug in, smiling delightedly and toasted one another with their drinks.

***Marcus's flat***

"Fuck!" someone from the living room yelled.

Marcus woke with a jolt. He slowly climbed out of bed, silently not to make a sound and flew open his bedroom door. He saw Blaise, Draco, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Adrian in his lounge room.

"What the Fuck are you guys doing here," Marcus asked while looking at his wrist, "Its 10 am, it's too bloody early on a Sunday"

"Mate have you seen the papers?" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"No I haven't, because I clearly was still in bed," Marcus said snapped in annoyance. While, normally around people, Marcus was reserved and quiet, when around his friends, he could be quite boisterous, especially if woken up.

"Marcus, I think you should check it." Blaise said.

Marcus picked up the Daily Prophet and saw the front cover, and threw it back down and started to pace in his living room.

"What the hell were they thinking? I know we lost a lot in the war, but this is a bit to extreme, don't you think?" he started to ramble. No one but these guys knew that when Marcus stressed, he sometimes began to ramble, as he hid himself well from his work colleagues.

"Marcus calm down and relax, lets go get an early lunch and talk about this, ok?" Adrian said, trying hard to get Marcus to breathe in and out. He had known him and been best friends since they were toddlers, knowing exactly what he was going through.

Marcus hopped into the shower and began washing his body, he also washed his hair, and then he hopped out and began to shave in the mirror as he forgot to before showering. His reflection showing the hardships his body took threw the war, battle scars on his body, that made him look even hotter (a few ex-lovers had told him), even though he was sometimes self-conscious of them, it was a constant reminder that he had lost so many friends and family members in that war and the actions that he had to take to stay alive.

**Why can't the bloody ministry leave us all alone, haven't we all been though enough. This is so ridiculous, none of us should have to deal with this, most importantly the people that were right in the middle of the war, Potter, Weasely, Granger, Lovegood, Myself, Draco and all the men and women that fought should have time to relax and not be thrown into some thing like this, most of them are only kids. Fucking hell this is going to be a nightmare, and I'm going to get stuck with an annoying bint who only wants me for my families money, which isn't what I fought for.. if I wanted that as an option, I'd have had an arranged marriage by my father, the bastard. **

Marcus dried himself off and went into his bedroom and got dressed and re-entered his lounge room and said

"Let's go" making his friends look up.

The boys headed to the restaurant that was down the road from Marcus's flat, it was a small but cozy restaurant and they all got a table and sat down. All four men looked at each other and sighed, and Draco rubbed his head as if he was fighting off an incoming headache.

"This is bad guys, we have our lives and we seriously like our partying ways and the new law will put a lid on most of the things that happen during these times out so I say we do something really fun and exciting before the law comes in and we get stuck with dud women who spend the entirety of our fortunes" Blaise said.

"Like what?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Let's go on a Holiday" Draco said. "To an Island"

"Somewhere far away from England and exotic" Marcus replied

"Exactly" Blaise said.

The men toasted to this and began planning and then the table was bumped, by one of the girls from the table behind them. The women turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the table.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said rushed. The boys didn't recognise her even though she seemed familiar until they heard a name shouted out.

"Hermione Granger, come one we need to go" Luna said from the front of the restaurant.

"Guys, was that who I think it was," Blaise said stupidly. Adrian, Greg, Draco and Marcus turned around with a dumbfounded looks on their faces. Then broke out into laughter. It was so loud that the dinner party down the end of the restaurant actually turned around, because they were laughing over all of the noise, which was surprising since their were more of them than the boys.

"NO, seriously Blaise dumbest question of the century!" Adrian laughed with tears in his eyes. Greg and Draco could not stop laughing, holding their stomachs almost falling out of their chairs, while Marcus snickered at the other men. The restaurant's owner came up and asked if they were alright, which Draco had the feeling that he thought they were all intoxicated and wanted them to leave from all the ruckus that they had caused.

They all stood up after the bill had arrived and looked at each other and Adrian blurted out "Seriously though we want to go on this holiday, Where to?" in the most unslytherin way and then left to pay.

After Adrian said this, there was silence from everyone**. **

**Hmm, where could we go, somewhere no-one would know us, somewhere we could actually get away, somewhere HOT with a beach. God knows that we don't get much sun here that's for damn sure. I think know where we can go.**

"Guys, we can go somewhere hot, somewhere we are not known, let's go to the Caribbean." Marcus said walking out the door after paying the bill before Adrian could whip out his wallet, even though he got to the counter first.

"Ok, when?" Draco said looking at his watch, thinking about what they could do now after eating. It was way too early to drink, but he is Draco Malfoy, so he can so whatever he wants.

"NOW" Marcus said turning around. "Malfoy, you need to live a little, we do not need to plan every little detail to the T, I know that how your father raised you to be once you took over the business but if we go now then no-one can stop us."

"He is right, if we don't go people will try to stop us and that would be the last thing we could do without being tied down to someone." Blaise said.

"So here is the plan, we meet back here in an hour and then catch a plane out of the country."Marcus said, Draco blanched. "A Plane, as in muggle travel as in air travel" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, easiest way to be unnoticed and if the ministry won't know since we won't need portkey's and then our fathers cannot get involved.

An hour later everyone showed up with bags in hand and a lot of money in their wallets. "You guys ready?" Adrian asked.

Everyone replied with a yes and got into the limo on the way to the airport, they always had to travel in style no matter if it was muggle, even Draco had to say muggles knew how to do luxury, which was a perk to being rich. They arrived at the airport brought tickets and sat down, waiting for their flight to be called; they still had 4 hours before they left. When it was time for boarding the plane, they all turned around when they heard a familiar voice.

***Restaurant (Hermione and Girls)***

"I'm coming" Hermione shouted back. She turned to the men and said "I'm am really sorry" and then she walked out of the restaurant leaving the men in shock that they had been sitting near their school enemies even though that was over now and not even realising it and Hermione wondering why the guys at the table seemed familiar.

***Airport***

All the boys turned and whom did they see yelling at her friends but Hermione Granger in a pair of tight jeans that framed her arse, High heeled boots and t-shirt with a picture of a wand sparking at the end, and a leather bomber jacket. All they could think was 'Granger Got HOT!' and then notice what the t-shirt said. "If I could do magic, then my life would a Blast." And snickered at the fact that no one would ever catch on that she could, in fact perform magic, but instead think it was a silly pun.

Hermione, who was walking backwards and thus did not see Marcus stand up, walked straight into him.

"Oomph" came out of her mouth and as she was about to hit the ground, Large, muscular arms, which could only be the product of years of Quidditch, reached around her waist and caught her. She turned around and was about to apologies and say thank you when she realised whom she had exactly ran into. She was speechless to say the least.

"I...I...I... I'm so sorry!" was her reaction, not only was the guy extremely attractive but also someone who intimated her in school and slightly still did, not only due to size but she also knew of his actions during the war.

The rest of the girls came up and smiled as they watched her face when she realised that she was still in Marcus's arms. She went bright red, blushing from head to toe and stepped out of his grasp as she wasn't used to affection from guys. Marcus did not really like that and thought she looked amazing with her blush. "I feel like I've said that way to much to you guys lately" she mentioned with a nervous laugh.

Ginny stepped in and asked, "Where you guys were headed," trying to be polite. Draco looked at them like they were insane. He snottily replied, "None of your business, as if we want you guys to stalk us, I mean we are the most attractive guys here." All the other men looked at him with all kinds of pissed of glares, but Marcus's was the most dangerous of all, his eyes glittering with dark promises to hurt Draco, if he didn't shut his mouth.

All six girls were astonished at him and the fact that even after all they had been through he would act in such a manor, and before Ginny could say a word, Hermione stepped in and said "Well Malfoy, you're a little infuriating arse, and by the way I pity the women that marries you because of this law, and at least we know your nose can not get further up your arse because it already there."

With a satisfied smirk and her hair starting to spark with her annoyance at him, she continued "Excuse us; we have a flight to catch." She walked past them with the girls up to the gate to catch the same plane the boys were meant to be at. When the girls got to the gate they found out that they did not have seats near of next to each other. The girls were miserable about that but realised there was not much they could do about it as they were sure that people wouldn't move seats to accommodate so many people, and they did book at the last minute. The girls walked onto the platform that leads down into the aircraft, chatting excitedly but dreading the long flight alone.

The boys in shock just stood were they were standing, until Marcus turned around and almost flew Draco. "How could you say that? They are going to the same place and they are the only people we know who are witches going and you had to piss them off right away!" Draco slightly cowered under his glare, but straightened up and hissed back "Well I didn't know Marcus, for that I am sorry but the prejudice from the school is still there a little, as is the war"

"The war is OVER, Draco! It has been over for a couple of years and they fought harder than most, we all know that you were a prisoner in your home but they didn't have a choice in anything that happened, they stood by their friends no matter, they were all ready to die!" Blaise said putting in his opinion.

The loud speaker calling their flight for final calls interrupted them. They turned and rushed to the desk and checked in for their flight, Blaise winking at the flight attendant.

As they entered the plane, they realised they weren't sitting together either, and when they got their seats as directed, they looked at who they were sitting next to. Draco saw the red hair and prayed that it wasn't whom he thought, but as she looked up it was, Ginny Weasely. Adrian got to his seat and saw Luna Lovegood. Blaise got to his seat and put his stuff into his cabin up the top and saw Lavender Brown and Greg and Theodore were placed between the Patil Sisters. Marcus walked further than the other boys and saw that Hermione Granger was the person he was sitting next to and felt a little nervous and cleared his throat. He sat down and turned to her.

"Granger, I know you don't know me and probably think that I'm

stupid as I repeated my seventh year and barely talk but I'm sorry for Malfoy. I know it doesn't mean that much coming from me but we are over the prejudice that has happened and never really believed it." Hermione turned and was about to tell him to piss off, but looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincerely apologetic and felt her heart warm towards him. She smiled and turned back to her book.

After about an hour she had gone through half her book, and looked towards Marcus who looked very bored and restless, so she bookmarked her page and smiled, put her book in her bag and turned and opened her mouth and was blunt asked "So you going to the Caribbean?" and then blushed in embarrassment at the fact she had asked such a stupid question.

Holy shit! Why did I say that? He must think I'm some draft bint now! Oh wait he is staring at me, his mouth is moving and now he is staring at me like I'm a moron who doesn't even think and as if I'm an alien.

"Granger, you still there?" Marcus asked while waving his hand in front of her face. Hermione snapped out of feeling stupid and replied meekly "Oh I'm sorry, I spaced out, I feel so rude now." Marcus let loose a little laugh, which Hermione thought was so unlike him.

Or rather what I've heard of him. He smirked at me, his mouth crooked and it was slightly adorable. I don't know when I became so interested in men, that I noticed stuff like this, but it wasn't as bad as I made fun of everyone and I think I feel something more for him.

"It's OK; I was telling you why all of us decided to come on the trip" Marcus said, teasingly, with a half smirk.

Hermione smiled; glad he didn't get angry over the little things, which made her remember the relationship she got into with Viktor after the war. That had not ended pleasantly. However, Hermione began to concentrate on talking to Marcus and rather animatedly at that.

Marcus, who had heard rumours about Hermione's talkative and inquisitive nature, was happy to leave it to her to talk as while he would talk if he had too, he would rather listen to others.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it here, as it's quite long, and I've got to keep you interested somehow. Hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you say.


	2. Chapter 2- Airplane Part 1

Hi Guys! I know I haven't updated in a majorly LONG time, but I'm now able to update I don't know how quickly the updates will come as I plan to have long chapters around 3000 words each but could vary to more or a little less, but I can most definitely promise that they will come way quicker than this one took. I have just a majorly crappy three years, and that's why I haven't updated… Read that A/N as well, as I added stuff into that ha-ha plus I got a major urge to start writing last night.

I have also added new stuff in Chapter 1, not only to help the story flow, but to fix some of the inconsistencies that I found, there could possibly be a few more problems, but hopefully it is now completely fixed plus I hated how I wrote, since I sounded much younger haha

Thank you all for reading, and for following etc and I hope you guys continue to like the story and I plan for it to be quite long

I realised I spelt Parvati as Parvarti in the previous chapter and for that I apologise

* * *

"That's really quite amazing" Hermione said trying to stifle her giggles.

Marcus scowled playfully before giving her a slight smile. Both were thinking very similar things about one another, however Marcus was a guy and what do guys think about which was food and sex. He was rather creatively thinking up all they ways he could get her into his bed and what things they could do, even though he was thinking this, he did still respect her.

**Oh almighty Circe and Merlin's balls give me strength, this witch is absolutely amazing, bewitching even. I need her to be mine, she looks so nimble, like her legs would bend every which way and like she needs my protection even though I know she doesn't, I want to give it to her.**

Hermione snapped her fingers, and jolted Marcus out of his fantasy, which included him, Hermione tied up to the bed and a bowl of fruit, whipped cream and chocolate sauce and now he realised that he probably did not stand a chance to be picked by her to do that but he was going to try his luck anyway. Marcus felt kind of bad in the way he thought of her thinking in a crude manner as she was a lady and should be treated as such but she was so adorable and even sexy with her wild hair that he could not help himself.

"Sorry Hermione, what were you saying I wasn't really paying attention" Marcus said, feeling bad and trying to portray that with his voice.

"I had noticed" Hermione said quite stiffly. As soon as Marcus realised that she wasn't happy but not angry he knew he had to fix this, he just did not why she was quiet about the fact he zoned out.

"Hermione, if your pissed I'm really sorry, but if it helps, I was thinking of y..." Marcus stumbled as he almost slipped.

" I mean thinking of when they were going to bring out dinner and drinks", Marcus said sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

Hermione laughed; Marcus thought she had the most amazing laugh. It was like a tinkle not one of those really grating ones, that all the pureblood women seemed to adopted when around other women of the stature or around people they wanted to make sure knew that they were "better" than in looks and wealth. Marcus could not stand the way those women acted, like it was hard to give some passion into any area of their lives even in bed, they would lay there and act that it was good but remain unresponsive, unless it was with the young ones, but as soon as marriage bean to be thrown around they changed into harpies. Being an ex-quidditch star brought all of those women around, all those conniving bitches constantly hovering, with their claws out wanting his money or fame or both and sometimes not even for the money or fame just for the sex. He did not denying he was good at it, excelled even. Marcus smiled a little at this thought. However, this didn't not seem enough for Marcus lately, he was now looking for quality rather than quantity.

"That's okay Marcus, I'm sorry, I forgot that I was with a boy or rather a man for a while, generally I get told to be quiet once I start on my plans for the wizarding world. It all just seems outdated sometimes" Hermione sighed with a heavy heart.

"Do you mean that your friends Potter and Weasley don't listen to your ideas?" He inquired.

Hermione scoffed as he finished his sentence. "I don't mean to sound rude when I did that, but you've met the boys, they don't really care about half the things I say because they'd rather talk quidditch instead".

Marcus smiled, "You do realise that I play quidditch for the Foulmouth Falcons right as a chaser and captain", teasing Hermione lightly.

"Yes I do realise that, but you can talk about other interesting topics as well, and plus you listen, you don't interrupt and you seem to understand my need to talk." She finished saying this with a tiny half grin at Marcus, which gave sent an warmth throughout his body, which he had never had happen before.

_**Attention passengers, this is your captain John White speaking, the cabin crew are now making rounds with the drink cart, and then shall pass through once more with the food cart. We have 6 hours left on our journey; we sincerely hope that your flight has been comfortable and that the entertainment suits all needs. **_

Hermione grinned at the announcement and turned to Marcus and said, "There you go Marcus, you can now have a beer and food, they are looking after all your needs," she began to giggle lightly afterwards.

"Careful Princess, or I may think that you care a little about me"

Marcus teased back, grinning at the fact that she now seemed comfortable enough to joke around with him despite the obvious fact that he could crush her due to being a foot taller and his girth wider than her petite form.

Hermione blushed at the nickname he had just given her, but did nothing to correct him, because she liked that he called her something other than babe, baby or an annoyingly shortened version of her name, such as Mione or Herms, which Ronald deemed it fit to call her.

Just as Marcus opened his mouth to say something, the airhostess came to their seats to offer them food and drinks.

Meanwhile, down the other end of the plane, Greg and Theo were sitting quite awkwardly in between the two Patil sisters, who leaned over the boys to talk.

Greg, who had matured and aged into a handsome man, politely said "If you ladies would like we can switch places so that you can talk more freely, and not have to worry about leaning over us".

Parvati smiled sweetly and replied "No that's quite alright, we like this arrangement, I feel rude because we haven't included you though". Padma spoke up, "Yes, it was rude of us, I don't know if you remember us well, but I'm Padma and that is my sister Parvati."

Greg nodded, and Theo spoke up "We remember, the first time Slytherin house really noticed you girls is when you attended the Yule Ball, not only from the fact that Parvati went with Potter but because you wore something completely different from the rest of the girls, in which you looked stunning". Theo wasn't as well known for being a playboy like Draco, Adrian and Blaise, but he was extremely charming when he needed to be.

Padma giggled a little at the boys, finding them well spoken and captivating instead of the bully bodyguard and recluse that they seemed to be when attending Hogwarts. The girls felt slightly bad for how the spoke of the Slytherin's, especially the group that they were travelling with today, while at school and sometimes even now to their friends despite not speaking or seeing them in a very long time.

Both girls knew that in school, the group were mean and did sometimes deserve what was said or the actions that others took against them such as when Mad-Eye turned Draco into a ferret, but as the actions of the boys came out during the war trials and the knowledge of what their families had taught them and what their families and themselves had to do to survive, the behaviour that they exhibited throughout their schooling years was forgiven slightly if not completely by some people because no one, especially children (because that's what they were) should never had to have gone through that. Childhoods were lost and everyone was forced to stand on a side and grow up to quickly. Battles were fought, on ideals that were not completely their own, friends were lost, forgiveness seems the only way to go in circumstances and it seems most have. Padma and Parvati decided that the boys seemed different and that they would reserve all comments that may be negative in any way until they knew them better, who knows, the girls thought, maybe they would gain new friends from this holiday.

From the point that the girls had thought this, the boys seemed to notice in their behaviour and it gave them a sense of hope that possibly the girls may forgive them and give them a chance to prove that they are gentlemen and can hold a conversation and are worthy of their time.

"Didn't the captain say something about entertainment that we should be enjoying?" Theo said a little bit confused as to what was meant to be entertain on a jumbo jet filled with people, that could drop out of the air at ay second should something fail. This was the thought that ran through his head, when he thought about flying on a plane, hence his reasoning for keeping his wand on his body at all time.

Parvati leant over and pulled the headphone from the pocket of the chair in front of him, and plugged them into the hole and placed one of the pieces into his ear. Then she reached to the inside of his armrest and pressed a button that released the remote to the television. Theo and Greg seemed at awe with the mechanics of the entertainment system which surprised the girls, because even though they were purebloods, the girls thought that they'd at least know and own the best of the best stuff including muggle stuff (as a precaution at least, the element of surprise is a nasty thing if it is sprung on you).

Padma did the same for Greg, and both girls popped a headphone piece into their own ears and turned the entertainment system on.

"What kind of shows do you watch" Padma inquired, and when she saw that they were confused by her question she re-asked it but instead said "What kind of theatre shows do you watch?," "Do you like a Genre of book?" and more questions along those lines.

The boys recovered and Theo let it be known that he like mysteries, especially if they seemed to be based on history. This made Parvati smile, and in an instance she had put on a television show called 'Whitechapel', and was pleasantly surprised to see that all 3 seasons were on the entertainment system.

Greg, on the other hand had too much of that during the war, and told Padma that he liked to read lighter books, and go to the funnier theatre shows. Padma knew exactly what she would put on after hearing this, and the next thing Greg knew was a show called ' 2 Broke Girls' was playing. While watching the show, he noticed Padma staring at him, while he was laughing at the wit of the character Max. While he would never had picked this show due to the naming, he was glad he left it up to her because he was astonished at how creative muggles were. He smiled at Padma to show her that he was seriously enjoying the show and she settled comfortably in her seat and began watching once more, while giggling along with Greg's laughing.

They continued this until the airhostess came and asked them what food they would like and if they would prefer a soft drink or alcoholic beverage.

Even further down the plane sat an irritated red head and a blonde prat, who were both fuming at the fact that they had to sit with one another. This however was not the only reason Draco was angry, he was furious at his friends for yelling at him, even though he knew he was in the wrong it didn't stop that he didn't like that he had been ganged up on. This seemed to be a side effect that has never gone away from being an only child who was spoilt beyond belief by his mother.

Ginny had gotten bored of waiting for food, and even more tired of hearing Malfoy tapping his feet incessantly, so about 30 minutes into the flight she had started a movie. It was new Miley Cyrus movie called 'SO undercover', she thought it sounded a little lame but she looked at the character list and saw some amazing actors on it, plus the lead male was quite attractive. About 10 minutes in, Ginny was captured, it was a teen movie but the story line was funny, the characters were funny and all in all a great movie. This had obviously annoyed Malfoy as he snatched one of her headphones and glared at her.

"What is your bloody problem Malfoy?" Ginny whispered harshly at him while trying to retrieve her headphone back so she could continue her movie in peace and also not to distract the other passengers.

Draco smirked at Ginny which caused her anger to rise, which Draco loved as he thought she went the prettiest shade of red, to match her hair of course. "I'm sorry, I didn't realised you were using it" which they both knew was a straight out lie.

Despite wishing to be angry with him, Ginny had to laugh at his gall and sarcastic wit. It wasn't everyday that she met a guy like that, and personally she thought it was better than having a guy whine at her all day about how they hate being followed for being famous, and that they want to settle down and that she is too wild and being asked questions like what happened to the girl I knew at Hogwarts. It grates on a girls nerves, and plus she was such a large personality that she would need a person with one themselves or she'd end up walking all over them without a second thought.

"Red, are you listening? Or are you just going to continue to ogle at me?" He said with a half smile playing on his lips.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny once more asked her ire rising.

"I need you to tell me how to do what you are doing on this thingy in the chair" he replied and it flustered Ginny to know that not only is he asking for help, he is asking it of her and the fact he didn't know everything like he claimed made her smile.

"Fine Malfoy, but after this you don't bug me the entire time to our destination" she sighed resignedly.

"That's fine Weaslette" Draco agreed, but knowing there was no way he'd leave her alone for hours, while he could torment her and she would be able to yell, hex or curse him or get away. This made him grin, which shocked Ginny as she had never seen him do that before and she was surprised to see that she liked how it looked.

* * *

Sorry guys, going to leave it there will be back soon I promise that! xx


End file.
